Solar power inverters may operate in environments that present high temperature exposure as well as wide temperature operating ranges. For a solar power inverter in such an environment, the high temperature exposure and wide temperature operating ranges may increase the risk of failure of various components over the operating lifetime of the solar power inverter. Moreover, certain components within a solar power inverter may generate substantial heat that, if not adequately dispersed, may also increase the risk of failure of various components of the solar power inverter.